Dreams Of Death
by AkatsukiRedCloud
Summary: Deidara has just moved into his new apartment, in a strange city called "Ikustaka", Where he meets Sasori, A unique character with a strange attitude towards life. As Deidara learns more about Sasori, He realizes that life isn't all what it's made out to be...SasoxDei, Rated T due to language. Please review!
1. New Life

_**I found this fic buried at the bottom of my documents, The first 13 chapters have already been written, and I am in the middle of writing the 14th. I will be updating this fic every week, as I suddenly felt the need to publish this one. **_

_**Anyway, I hope you will enjoy this fic^^ I'm still continuing with Evil Innocence and Hidden High, Just to let you know. **_

_**Please review? **_

_**Deidara's POV**_

"You sure you're going to be ok?" My older brother, Kaito, asked me. "You've got a lot of things to unpack..." He finished.

I lifted another box, placing it upon a shelf.

"For the last time, I'll be fine." I stated, walking to the other side of the room.  
"Well, ok then..." Kaito sighed, kicking a box towards the end of the room.  
"Kaito, un!" I bellowed, checking to see if anything was broken inside the box. Thankfully, everything remained intact.

Kaito just raised an eyebrow, as If he hadn't done anything wrong. My brother was like that, always thinking that his negative actions would easily be forgiven.

"Just go." I demanded, pulling out a small stack of books from the box which Kaito had just harassed.

Kaito rolled his eyes. "Fine, fine..." He gave in, walking into the hallway of my new apartment. "Just stay safe, you need to promise me that." He stated, holding out his hand. I sighed and wrapped my pinky finger around his.

"I promise, un."

Kaito smiled, pulling his finger away from mine. "That's my little brother!" He chuckled, ruffling my hair.  
"Kaito, un!" I whined again, fixing my hair quickly.  
"What?" The other blonde smirked. "I need to look after you."  
"No you don't, un." I stated, my eyes narrowing. "I'm not a baby anymore."  
"But these areas are very different from home, Dei." My brother reminded me. He had already told me this piece of information before. I raised my eyebrow in reply. "You just get a lot of freaks around here, so be careful."  
"Don't you think you're being a bit crude?" I questioned, tilting my head.  
"No." Kaito plainly stated. "No I do not."

I rolled my eyes at the other blonde. "I'll call you later, ok?" I put in.  
"You better." Kaito smiled, pulling me into a hug.

I watched my sibling leave, slamming the door.

He was so reckless; It was good to have him gone.

I padded back into the living room, glaring at the large stacks of boxes upon boxes.

I had just moved into my new apartment today. After months of looking for one, I came across this little treasure. It was perfect for me: 1 bathroom, 1 bedroom, a living room, a kitchen, a balcony, and a small office, which would be my work room. My favourite thing about my new home though, was the stunning view. It was simply breath taking. As the apartment was located on the 8th floor of a large block of apartments, I could see the whole city. I could almost imagine what it would look like during the night, and I couldn't wait to actually see it.

The apartment was small, but perfect.

I was eager to get everything unpacked, as I really wanted to explore the city.

I had never heard of the city before. Apparently it was a strange place; "Ikustaka" It was called. Even the name was weird. It's uniqueness just made me want to explore it even more.

My attention then strayed towards the large collection of boxes I was currently supporting.

I suppose I should start unpacking.

I approached the first box I had set my eyes on, and quickly opened it. Inside was a bunch of cooking utensils which my Mother had given me. I shifted the box into the kitchen, where it would be a lot easier to unpack. The kitchen was pretty; It had beautiful marble counters, and lots of cupboards.

Despite the fact that I now had to unpack over 50 boxes, full of my stuff; Life was good.

_**First chapter finished!^^ I'll update the next few quickly, just to show that there is actually a plot to this story. (A rather sad one actually.)**_

_**Please review, and stay tuned!^^ **_

_**By the way, the city that Deidara has just moved to is actually "Akatsuki" backwards. (I really need to be more creative.)**_


	2. Disappointment

_**Ok, well here's the next chapter, just to give this fic a bit of a starter boost^^**_

_**Trust me, It gets a lot more interesting in later chapters. **_

_**A lot more.**_

_**Please review^^**_

_**Deidara's POV**_

I smiled triumphantly as I unpacked the last box; I was finally finished. I had unpacked 52 boxes in a grand total time of 4 hours, 21 minutes, and 31 seconds.

I was that amazing.

I stood up, wiping a small bead of sweat from my forehead. My apartment looked even better now that everything had been unpacked, and put in it's rightful place. It now had a really nice homely feel to it, which gave off a nice impression.  
Before I went out to explore the city, I decided the best thing to do first, was try out my new shower, and of course, get changed. After all, I was wearing my most hideous (Yet extremely comfortable) outfit.

Lime green sweatpants, a white tank-top, baby-pink ugg boots, and a hand-knitted, blue cardigan.  
In my mind; I looked unbelievably sexy.  
In other people's minds; I looked like a complete slob.

Which I really wasn't.

In fact, I love to walk around and explore. Just not before 12 am, because that's when I wake up; But on my side of the argument, sleep is very good for you.

I made my way into the bathroom, and slowly stripped myself of my clothing. I stepped into the shower, quickly turning it on. I smiled as hundreds of droplets of water sprayed down onto my head, bathing me in warmth. It was nice being able to have a shower in peace. Before, I had to put up with the constant bellowing of Kaito, who would always bang on the door and tell me to hurry up.

Smiling to myself, I remembered how jealous Kaito had been when he had found out that I was moving out before him, despite being 4 years younger. I was only 19, and I had a place of my own.

After washing my hair, I stepped out of the shower, wrapping a brand-new towel around my waist, and one around my head. Almost skipping, I arrived in my bedroom, quickly drying myself off, and throwing both towels across the room.

Completely naked, (and proud!) I approached my large wardrobe, opening it. Unfortunately, I didn't come face-to-face with Narnia (Which was my childhood dream.) Instead, I was presented with hundreds of garments, belonging to none other than me. I smiled, picking out a plain white t-shirt, a black waist-coat, a pair of ripped, skinny-jeans, and a worn pair of white converse. I quickly got into the clothes, and to complement my outfit, I added a long, blue neck-scarf, and slipped on a series of hand-made bracelets, made out of cotton.  
Then, I quickly fixed my hair; Putting up half of it, and combing the other half over the right side of my face. After that, I applied a thick coat of eye-liner to my eyes, and I was finished.

I looked at myself in the mirror, happy with my appearance.

The weather was nice and sunny, so I didn't bother with a coat, or anything like that. Stepping out of my apartment, I walked into the lift. Despite the fact that I enjoyed walking; I wasn't really up to running down 8 flights of stairs. The lift was empty, and I was comforted by the silence. Clicking on the 'Ground Floor' button, I waited for the lift to reach the bottom level.

After about a minute, a light 'ping' noise was heard from the roof of the lift, and the metallic doors opened. I was extremely eager to come into contact with the outside world of Ikustaka. Meeting new people, and maybe even making some friends was very appealing to me.

I didn't really have many friends. The only person I really spoke to, was a boy named Hidan, who I met on the train. Although we didn't get to know each-other that much, because that same day, Hidan was arrested for kicking a young girl's puppy in front of a train. Since then, We've been writing to each-other.

As I stepped out into the warm sun, I smiled and made myself wary of my surroundings. Ikustaka didn't seem like a weird place at all; In fact, It seemed rather friendly. My apartment was located right in the middle of the city, which I was over the moon about, as I could step out of my home any time I wanted, and explore straight away.

I walked along the cobbled streets, amazed by the warming atmosphere. Numerous amounts of buskers were playing cheerful music, and sweet smells of candy-floss and other treats were wafting from vintage-styled carriages, selling food. It reminded me of an old-fashioned street fair.

During my journey through the streets, I bough a large bag of roasted peanuts. Hunger was never satisfying, So a snack was in order.

After spending around an hour, exploring the market, I decided to walk further, wanting to see what the town area was like.

When I reached it, I was amazed by the vast amount of people flooding the streets. I was seriously tempted to introduce myself to some of them, but I couldn't find one person who looked kind enough, In fact, the whole street looked miserable. I was surprised by this; As the market I had been to earlier was outrun by happiness and joy. This place was the exact opposite: Surrounded by nothing but people in boring business suits, rushing past each other.

My smile had faltered completely by then, and I silently went to sit down onto a nearby bench. I sensed a nearby figure, sitting next to me. They had been there before I had, but I didn't bother turning my head. It was probably just some businessman taking a break.

I sighed, resting my chin on top of my hand, closing my eyes. I had moved to Ikustaka for a more exciting life, and instead I had found one exactly the same to my old city?

"Spontaneous, yet stubborn..." A soft, child-like voice stated. The voice came from the person next to me. I turned my head in question towards the voice.

This defiantly wasn't a businessman; Otherwise I wouldn't of been staring.

Large, hazel orbs stared back at me, I couldn't read them. The 'figure' appeared to be a young boy, No older than fifteen. He had beautiful red hair, which fell just below his eyebrows. He had a cute, yet porcelain-like face, almost like a doll. His figure was small and scrawny, he appeared to be rather little. The most shocking thing about him though, was his outfit. Despite the scorching weather, the red-head was wearing a bright, orange Russian snow hat, with white fur skimming the edges, and a pair of blue, denim dungarees. Underneath the dungarees, was a long sleeved white t-shirt. Over the outfit, he was wearing a navy blue cardigan, decorated with white polka-dots, and a pair of bright red combat boots.

The red-head looked extremely weird, yet strangely appealing.

"You sometimes feel you want to get away from the world, but you don't want to leave your loved ones behind..." He continued, staring into my eyes, with no emotion in his voice, or face.  
"What are you talking about?" I asked, tilting my head slightly.  
"You." The red-head stated, staring at me. "You're new to this city, and you wish to make a new start..." He continued, chewing his thumb lightly.  
"How did you know that, un?" I asked, leaning forward slightly.  
"I can tell by the way you move, and by your facial expressions. You're disappointed." He informed me, not breaking from the intense eye-contact.

I simply nodded in reply, wanting him to continue.

"Your name is Deidara Iwa."

I gasped at this, my eyes widening.  
"How did you know that?" I cried, smiling at him. "Are you a psychic or something?".  
"Not exactly." The boy admitted, pointing towards my scarf. "Your name is embroiled onto your scarf."  
"...I feel stupid, un."  
"Actually, You've had a very good education."  
"Ok..." I began, beginning to get alarmed by the things that the strange boy knew. "How did you know that?"  
"I'm a people watcher." He admitted, holding out his hand. "My name's Tree." He smiled, tilting his head.  
"Tree?" I repeated, staring at the red-head in thought. "That's a weird name." I stated, shaking his hand lightly. His fingers were cold and frail.  
"It is, isn't it?" He replied, staring at the sky in thought. "It's actually Sasori."  
"Oh...That's not as weird, un...I've never heard of that name though."  
"I've never heard of 'Deidara', but we all learn." The boy, now known as 'Sasori' said, reaching into his pocket, pulling out a small piece of candy, wrapped in a dainty plastic wrapper. I stared at him in question when he held it out to me.

"A gift."

I didn't want to be rude, So I took it from his hand.

"Thanks, un..." I muttered, putting the candy into my pocket.  
"You're very welcome." The red-head smiled, standing up, and looking around.  
"What are you doing?" I asked, leaning back onto the bench.  
"I need to find the clock man." Sasori replied, turning towards me. "Bye-bye, Deidara. I hope you enjoy the bench." He smiled, waving.  
I gave Sasori a strange expression, but waved in reply. "Bye, un..." I murmured, watching the red-head skip away.

He was incredibly weird, but at least he stuck out from the grumpy businessmen.

_**Ok, that was chapter 2. I might update chapter 3 soon, just to get this going; Then I'll start updating weekly. **_

_**Please review!^^**_


	3. Sasori

_**I've decided to update the next couple of chapters to this fic. No reviews yet, but I don't really care . I've just deleted one of my stories, and need something to replace it. **_

_**Anyway, Here's the next chaper; It's in Sasori's POV when he first meets Deidara, It's only a short on though. **_

_**Anyway, please enjoy^^**_

_**And possibly review...**_

_**Sasori's POV**_

I hummed to myself while walking down the cobbled street. It was a sunny day; but it usually was.

"Hello!" I greeted to a man in a black suit, who simply gave me a confused look.  
"Freak..." I heard him mutter.

My smile faltered slightly; but still managed to maintain itself.

It never used to be like this in Ikustaka, In fact it actually used to be a really happy place, completely over run by smiling people, dressed in weird and wonderful outfits; Never afraid to greet each-other.

Those were the good days.

How did this all end, you may ask?

People came here, looking for work. Companies were formed, houses were knocked down, and turned into large office spaces. This just attracted more and more businessmen, and eventually, Ikustaka lost it's smile.

I still stayed though. I would never give up on my home-town. Ever.

Despite the fact that most people looked the same around here, I still enjoyed watching people.

People watching; My favourite hobby.

Well, one of my favourite hobbies.

I found people fascinating; The way they moved, looked, spoke. The whole human body was absolutely amazing.

Sitting down on my favourite bench, I crossed my legs and began watching the many people walking past; Hoping to find someone who actually stuck out.

After a few hours of guessing the lifestyle of businessmen, I leaned back, deciding to take a break. I looked up towards the sky, smiling slightly.

"You guys spot anything interesting?" I asked out-loud, to the two people who knew me most.

No reply.

I smiled sadly, looking down towards the pavement.

"Well..." I began, still smiling. "If you see anyone interesting, do tell me...".

A few minutes past, and all of a sudden, something told me to look up.

That was when I saw him; Long, blonde hair, beautiful blue eyes, displaying innocence, but hints of mischief. He looked feminine, but the way he walked said otherwise. His fashion sense was extremely different to what I would normally see. I would occasionally spot the odd tourist, wearing jeans and a simple t-shirt, but even that was a rarity.

The boy stuck out to me, and I wanted to know more about him.

Why did he look so disappointing?

He was new here, that's for sure...

Before I could ask myself any more questions, I noticed that the boy was walking towards me. I put my head down, hoping to be ignored by the blonde, just so I could inspect him more.

"Spontaneous, yet stubborn..." I thought out-loud, staring into the boy's eyes.

He immediately snapped his head towards me.

Whoops.

_**This extremely short chapter was just giving you a tiny insight of Sasori's POV. We won't be seeing a lot of Sasori's POV, mostly because I prefer writing as Deidara. **_

_**Anyway, I hope you enjoy the future chapters of this fic. **_

_**I'd just like to say that future chapters are a lot longer, usually 2000+.**_

_**Please review^^**_


	4. One Night

_**Finally decided to post the next chapter to this little...Distaster. Re-reading it makes me realize what a bad idea this fic was xD**_

_**But oh well, It's SasoDei. **_

_**So; As you now know, Sasori is a fucking weirdo. Now, You're probably wondering "Why on earth would you name a happy fic like this 'Dreams of death'?". I'll tell you why...**_

_**Actually, It's best if I didn't. All I'm saying, is that this gets a lot more interesting. **_

_**I just need to write this down. I was wondering: Who the hell came up with the idea of the Akatsuki to all wear nail varnish? (Or nail polish). I mean, can you just imagine Pain being like "Yo guys, I was thinking...We're not scary enough. Soo...Every-one pick a colour, and let's get creative!^^"**_

_**I'm gonna stop now. **_

_**So anyway, here's the next chapter; I hope you enjoy it^^**_

_**Please review^^ **_

_**Deidara's POV**_

I couldn't stop thinking about that weirdo from a few hours ago. I suppose even nice places like Ikustaka had the odd nutcase.

I then started to think about him even more. Did he have a job? He didn't look homeless, he was cleaner than me. Maybe he still lived with his parents? Of course, he was no older than 15. I guess the weird ones start off young.

Sighing, I made my way onto the balcony; I needed some fresh air. Just as I had expected, the view was amazing. Lights lit up the whole city, outlining it's beauty. I looked up at the stars, smiling at the fact that each and every one of them was different, yet they were all the same inside. My favourite thing though, was the thought that this beauty wouldn't last. Within a matter of hours, this would all disappear. The stars would fade, the lights would switch off, and the city would turn into the exact same city it was before. Fleeting beauty, that's what it was.

My smile faltered as my eyes drifted off towards the Northern part of the city; The boring business part. I wasn't surprised when I noticed that none of it was lit up.

It was only around 9pm, and I had nothing to do. So I decided that now was my opportunity to visit the market at night. It was probably 10 times as beautiful as it was during the day. Slipping my coat on, and smiling to myself, I left my apartment, quickly locking the door.

* * *

Walking through the markets, I realized that I was right about It's beauty. It w_as _a lot better at night. The same smells still wafted from carriages, and the people still looked happy, but there was something different about the atmosphere at night. I felt proud about living near such an amazing place.

"Spontaneous, yet stubborn!" A voice cried.

I raised an eyebrow, looking around. I noticed a strange-looking red-head running over to me. It was the nutter from earlier.  
"You?" I exclaimed, raising an eyebrow. The red-head nodded, grinning.  
"That's right, it's me!" He giggled, pulling me into a tight hug. I gasped, trying to push the boy away; He was a lot stronger than he looked.  
"What're you doing here...?" I asked, tilting my head.  
"I live here, silly!" Sasori replied, grinning like a madman.  
"B-But you were at the business area, un..." I pointed out, frowning.  
"That's because I live everywhere~" The red-head replied, stepping back bit, and taking in the beautiful scenery.  
"Y-You're homeless...?"  
"I wouldn't say homeless. I don't sleep on the streets, I wash everyday, I wear clean clothes...".  
"Then where do you live, un?"  
"Everywhere~!"

I was almost about to slap the red-head, why was he acting so...Weird?

I suppose my brother was right; Ikustaka was full of complete weirdos.

"I have to go, un." I stated, turning away to leave.  
"Nooo~" Sasori called, clutching onto my arm, and nuzzling my shoulder.  
"What the hell are you doing?" I cried, waving my arm around.  
"Showing you some love, spontaneous, yet stubborn..." Sasori smiled, lazily looking up at me.  
"Firstly, my name's Deidara, you know that, un." I began, successfully removing the red-head from my arm. "And secondly, I don't take love from strangers."

Sasori gave me a look of sadness, followed by a strange grin.

"Sure you do~" He giggled. "For all people take love from strangers!".

The red-head then turned around, smiling at an oddly dressed man.  
"Hello, Mr. Stranger!" He greeted, bowing slightly.  
"Hello..." The man replied, stopping, and giving the red-head a strange look.  
"May I have a hug please?" The boy asked, holding his arms out.  
"I don't see why not." The man smiled, pulling Sasori into an affectionate hug, and walking away.

"You people are mad." I stated, seriously wanting to run away.  
"Maybe you're the mad one..." Sasori responded, patting me on the shoulder.

I gulped, deciding not to move.  
"So where _do _you live?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. "And don't give me any crap about 'living everywhere' either."

Sasori chuckled, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. "W-Well; Lets just say I have a lot of sleepovers...".  
"Explain, un."  
"...I make friends with people overnight, and they take me home."

My eyes widened. Was Sasori a prostitute?  
"A-Are you a..." I gulped, not really wanting to continue.  
"A...?"  
"Prostitute..." I mumbled, tilting my head at the red-head, waiting for a reply.

Sasori laughed. "Heavens, no!".  
"Ok..." I sighed in relief; Prostitutes were bad business. "So...You just sleep round a stranger's house...?".  
"Friendly strangers, yes." Sasori smiled.  
"B-But what if they want more than a friend...?" I tilted my head.

Sasori narrowed his eyes, tilting his head. "What do you mean...?".  
"Well...What if they want something like...Sex, un...".  
"Oh, they have." The red-head replied plainly, picking at his nails. My eyes widened slightly.  
"A-And...?"  
"And I let them sleep with me."

We stood there like that for a few seconds, in an awkward, awkward silence.

"That's not a smart thing to do, un..." I spoke up, looking down.  
"It's not, is it?" Sasori smiled. "I'd say it's...Spontaneous." He grinned.  
"It's pretty slutty if you ask me."  
"Well, we all have our opinions."

"...Do you have a job?"  
"Sometimes. If helping old people feed bread to the pigeons is a job, then yes." Sasori replied, smiling.  
"...Then where do you get your clothes, un?"  
"I go to the local clothes shop, and the nice man gives me the clothes of my choice."  
"...For what?"  
"I'd rather not say." Sasori chuckled.

The next thing I knew, me and the red-head were sat down on a nearby bench, discussing things.

"So when did you start people watching?" I asked, facing the boy.  
"Ah, all my life..." The red-head replied, smiling.  
"Huh...So how old are you exactly?"  
"Thirty-five."

I laughed. "No, seriously, un...".  
"I am being serious." The red-head answered, his smile faltering.  
"Y-You're kidding..." I gave the boy an uncertain expression.

At that moment, the "man" pulled out a small card, showing it to me. On the card, was a picture of the red-head, smiling goofily. Next to his picture, read the name "Sasori Akasuna". Then his birth-date; November 5th 1978.

Sasori indeed, was 35.

I almost dropped the ID card, but instead passed it back to the red-head, utterly shocked.

"You see? I don't lie." Sasori chuckled, scooting next to me.  
"I believe you..." I replied, still dazed.

Just as Sasori was about to say something, a large hand appeared on his shoulder, and he turned around, smiling.  
"Orochimaru." He greeted, grinning.  
"Sasori~" The voice responded, sounding snake-like, and incredibly creepy.

I slowly turned my head, my eyes laying on one of the most creepiest person I had ever seen. He was sickly-pale, and had a disturbing grin plastered onto his face. His hair was black, and extremely long, falling past his shoulders. His eyes were a shocking green, and he had small, black slits, instead of pupils. The man also wore heavy, purple eyeliner.

I gulped, deciding not to say anything.

"Are you taking me in tonight~?" Sasori purred, smirking.  
"Seems so~" The man replied, chuckling slightly.

Sasori stood up, smiling down at me.  
"It was nice seeing you, spontaneous, yet stubborn." He stated, waving, and walking off with the man.

* * *

After I few hours of walking around the market, I found myself sitting back in my apartment, curled up on the sofa, watching soaps. What can I say? They're my guilty pleasure. I mean, the acting is so terrible, you couldn't take the shows seriously.

I turned my head towards the clock; 02:29am. I should go to sleep earlier.

The thing was, I couldn't get the thought of Sasori out of my head. Who on earth would go off with random men, just to sleep with them, and stay round their house? I suppose some people had to live the hard way. I pitied them people, honestly, I did.

* * *

That night; I was awoken. I had fallen asleep on the sofa, whilst watching television. The fact that I had woken up was rare though, as I never usually woke during a nice slumber.

The first thing I noticed, was how painfully cold the room was. It wasn't as if the heating was off, I had it turned up. I must have left a window open or something, which was strange, as I never usually made that mistake.

Grumbling, and slowly shifting off the sofa, I scanned the room, looking around to see if the windows were open. Strangely, none of them were. My eyes then shifted towards the doors of the balcony.

They were open.

My heart almost stopped. I would never do such a stupid thing; I was _sure _that I had closed the doors. Unless someone had broken in...

But how? I lived on the 8th floor of an apartment, surely no-one would be stupid enough to climb 8 floors, just to steal something the size of a chocolate bar, and climb all the way back down again.

...Unless they wanted to murder me.

Or worse, what if it was a ghost? No wonder I had gotten the apartment so cheap, it was fucking haunted!

Chills ran down my spine as a large gust of wind blew in, and the curtains flared out.  
"H-Hello, un...?" I called, slowly edging towards the door. Maybe I was just dreaming...

As expected, I had no reply.

Then, a light chuckle was heard from outside the balcony, and I almost screamed.  
"W-Who's there? Kaito, If that's you..." I glared, moving closer and closer towards the doors.

What if some crazed killer jumped out and decapitated me? I always had a strange feeling that I would be murdered. Should have gone with your gut, Dei, should have listened to your damn gut!

Edging closer and closer towards the balcony, I let out a gulp as I pulled the curtain back, closing my eyes as I shuffled out onto the balcony.  
"Oh, You're awake..." A familiar voice stated.

I let out a breath of air, slowly opening my eyes, adjusting on a sight I was surprised to see.

There was Sasori, sitting on the fence around the balcony, looking slightly flushed, but relaxed at the same time.  
"Y-You!" I cried, pointing a finger towards the red-head.  
"The one and only." Sasori purred, smiling directly at me.

I was completely awestruck. How on earth did the red-head know where I live? More importantly, how the hell did he get up here?!

"How do you know where I live, un?" I cried, glaring at the boy.  
"I have my ways~" The red-head chuckled, leaning back on the fence.  
"Careful!" I cried, pulling the boy down. "If you fell, you'd die instantly!".  
"Ah, I've always wanted to try sky-diving..."

I glared at the boy, pushing him away slightly. "How the hell did you get up here?".  
"I climbed, silly."  
"Y-You what, un?"

"I climbed."

Sasori couldn't possibly be telling the truth.

I narrowed my eyes. "What the fuck are you doing here then?"  
"I just wanted to see something..." Sasori smirked, tilting his head.  
"What?"  
"You see, I made a little bet with myself..." The red-head began, making his way into the living-room. "I predicted, that you were a still sleeper. However some very close friends of mine, predicted that you were a squirmy sleeper. It seems I was incorrect."

I followed the boy into the living-room, frowning.  
"Very close friends? You're saying there are people _like you_?" I smirked, crossing my arms.  
"Well, they're my parents. So yes, they are like me very much." Sasori replied, looking around the room.  
"You refer to your parents as 'close friends', un?"  
"They are my close friends, so yes, yes I do." Sasori replied, smiling, but still continuing to nose around my living-room.  
"...So why don't you live with them?"

"They're dead."

I wasn't exactly sure what to say; I had never really dealt with this kind of thing.

"I-I'm sorry to hear that..."  
"Why? It's what they wanted." Sasori stated, waving his hand.  
I raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean...?".  
"Suicide pact..." The red-head drawled, going through a random book.

A suicide pact? What a...Strange, way to go.

"They wanted to make sure they would die together, so they drove off a cliff." Sasori continued, throwing the book in a random direction.  
"B-But they left you, un..."  
"I forgive them."

Sasori stretched, leaning back into the sofa. "I want to die the same way they did; With the right person."  
"...How old were they...?"  
"Only young, early twenties. They weren't old when I was born; The younger the better though." Sasori smirked.

I was beginning to feel uncomfortable around the red-head, he was saying some really weird things...

"...I thought you were staying round that man's..." I said, sitting down in an armchair.  
"I was." The red-head began, bringing his knees to his chest. "But I thought about what you said, and I left. He was only after my body."  
"Well...I'm glad you listened...".

Sasori smiled, staring at me. "I always listen."

I shook my head, chuckling slightly. "You're a weird character, un..."  
"As are you."  
"So...Where are you living now, if you don't want to sleep round a stranger's house...?" I asked, tilting my head. Sasori hummed, looking around the room.  
"Here."

I widened my eyes, blinking a few times. "W-What?"  
"I've made my decision, and I'm suited very comfortably here. Where do I sleep?" Sasori smiled.  
"Not here." I growled, narrowing my eyes.  
"Aw, what?" The red-head whined, staring at me with large eyes. "But I won't be a nuisance...I'll be on my best behavior~".  
"No."  
"Please~"  
"I _said _no."

Sasori blinked a few times, still staring at me. I glared, trying my best to avoid his gaze.

"...You can stay _one night." _I announced, sighing.  
The red-head let out a cry of relief. "Oh thank you, spontaneous, yet stubborn, thank you!"  
"Just behave..." I groaned, standing up, and walking to the door. "You sleep on the sofa. Goodnight."

The red-head waved, grinning.

_One night. _

**_Dun, dun, duuuun~ Sasori, you manipulative little thing. _**

**_I know, at the moment, Sasori seems like a massive whore; Which isn't true. (Despite how well Sasori being a manipulative little whore is.) _**

**_I don't have a lot to say anymore T.T _**

**_I hope you enjoyed this chapter, please review!^^ _**


End file.
